little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queen of Hearts' Wrath (version 2)
On the surface, Arthur wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Alice, swam to her, and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn the young squire. "Arthur, you've got to get away from here." said Alice. "No, I won't leave you." said Arthur. He was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface. But before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large gold spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of the Queen of Hearts' crown. It was the Queen of Hearts! They were lifted as the Queen of Hearts, having transformed into an evil giant queen, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible, roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea, gazing up at the evil giant cat woman before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" sneered the Queen of Hearts. "Look out!" cried Arthur when they noticed one of the Queen of Hearts' giant tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the water and avoided her tentacle. The Queen of Hearts was now all-powerful. With the trident as her possession, the Queen of Hearts created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" she boasted, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Arthur from Alice again. "Arthur!" she cried, as she saw him plummet to the water. Arthur gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. Alice looked up at the insane, evil giant queen. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she said, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as the Queen of Hearts looked upon the wreckage she was creating. Alice managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Arthur swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Arthur was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "ARTHUR!" Alice wailed. Arthur was under the water, but then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Arthur rushed to the steering wheel. As for Alice, she was still hanging onto the rock. The evil Queen of Hearts looked over and saw Alice holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but Alice dodged and fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Arthur, he struggled to get to the wheel, with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocking him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, Alice looked up and saw the Queen of Hearts staring down at her with an evil grin. The Queen of Hearts unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but Alice barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Arthur made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards the Queen of Hearts while the Queen of Hearts was too preoccupied to notice him. Alice was curled up and terrified as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to use that for his advantage. "So much for true love!" the Queen of Hearts laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. Alice's eyes widened in fear as she watched the Queen of Hearts raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, Arthur jerked the helm a hard turn at the last second. This caught the Queen of Hearts' attention, and she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The evil queen's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked "O." Arthur steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. The Queen of Hearts roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. She wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Arthur dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Brer Rabbit, Cody, and Edmond hid their eyes from the devastating light as the Queen of Hearts sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil queen exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Arthur slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Queen of Hearts sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into the Queen of Hearts' old lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that the Queen of Hearts had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into merpeople as the effects from the evil queen's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature Sir Ector, who changed back into his old self, and he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs